


Clutch

by Sera_GrAy



Category: Dream-smp, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, OfflineTV - Freeform, Other, This was so much fun to write I can't..., Toast is a fun villain, Villains, Villains to Heroes, crazy crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_GrAy/pseuds/Sera_GrAy
Summary: Dream didn't mean for everything to go this far. He didn't mean to to step out of line and disobey the man who saved him. He didn't mean to harm those around him, he just wanted everything what was once his back.Now here he stands in a crowded meeting room, hearing the threats that he'd been dreading since the day he stepped into his SMP once again.(This was just a crossover story my sister came up with and we just had so much fun making the story line for this that I just had to write it down! XD)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Disguised Toast, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Mr Beast, Clay | Dream & Sykkuno, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Meetings

Sometimes Dream wonders what his life could've been like if things were different hundreds of years ago. He's asked this question so many times but he had never really talked about it with anyone in the SMP, not to Sapnap, Ant, Bad hell not even George. Why you may ask? Because his guardian wouldn't allow it, not in a million years.

_"Your motives are your weak points Dream. Once they are revealed to your enemies nothing stands in their way to victory."_

Those were the words his Guardian repeated to him over and over again and his words stands true for Dream in his SMP. Without the knowledge of his true motives, the more is enemies will stray from his real weaknesses, the more he goes on about threatening L'manburg or it's counterpart The El Rapids, the more they will make hasty decisions. 

Leaving them picking out the thread that will unravel their own fall.

Speaking of countries, the El Rapids have been getting themselves in trouble a lot lately, leaving Dream exhausted when he arrived at the faction server, if you could even call it a faction anymore. A lot has changed ever since the faction had their own election. Leading to HIM being elected as the president of the faction.

Although the changes the president made weren't too elaborate. At least that is what Dream thought until he saw what exactly is the new "ride" everyone in the faction is talking about "Oh! Dream you're here. Great!" Michael Reeves greeted while standing right next to a private jet. The jet that would take him all across the vast ocean all the way to the building where the faction meeting will be held.

Why didn't the President just make the spawn point at the entrance of the building? Dream has no idea "Well this is new." Dream observed.

"Yeah, the president wanted to take extra precautions to protect the faction's secret. C'mon get in we don't want to keep the president waiting."

Michael then gestured for Dream to enter the jet and he did. The inside was really quite extravagant, Dream sat down in one of the leather chairs and he has to admit, it's one of the most comfortable chairs he ever sat on. The exhaustion he felt from dealing with all the mess in the SMP had almost sent him falling asleep right then and there. Almost.

Because after noticing how tired he really was he quickly snapped himself back awake, he then asked Michael who was just about to enter the cockpit to start the jet so they could finally head to their destination "Hey, Michael! How long will this trip be?"

"About thirty minutes, is there a problem?" Michael said

"No there isn't, but is it okay if I take a quick nap? I feel really tired."

"Well, I don't see why not?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean it's probably a good idea too. Can't have you falling asleep on an important meeting. I'll just wake you up when we're there."

After exchanging farewells Michael then went to the pilot's seat to drive while Dream gets a well deserved nap. The jet started lifting off the ground, after gathering enough flight power Michael took of for the skies and headed straight for the tower. Five minutes in the flight Dream was already in dreamland.

Dream would have the occasional dreams that usually ended up with him waking up with his brain basically came up with nothing and he just remembers a dark void. He'd also get the usual wierdest dream like that one time he dreamt that the creature inside Bad's alien egg turned out to be Pewdiepie.

Nightmares would appear here and then but they never really made their presence known too much and if they did. Oh, boy do they not hold back.

It got to the point where Dream can't find himself to fall asleep and he would end up skipping nights where he should be sleeping. Now here he is, taking a nap to get some rest and calm himself down but his mind wouldn't allow him.

His surroundings were nothing more than a valley of corpses, the blue sky had now been turned to a shade of crimson much like the blood that had pooled around him. The sounds of screaming and metal clashing became louder and louder.

No, this can't be good...

Out of all the times this memory would come and haunt him why now?! He needed to get away and fast. So he ran and ran until his feet could no longer carry him. Every sensation he's feeling, it all felt so familiar. He felt like throwing up but he held it in, he needed to stay strong.

_"Dream?…"_

Those voices. It can't be them can they?

"No, you guys are not real." He kept telling himself over and over while holding his head, trying to steady himself and ignore the haunting voices.

_"Dream, we've been looking everywhere for you."_

"It's not real, It's not real, It's not real... You two are NOT real."

_"Dream…"_

He felt a shiver ran down his spine when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder from behind. Is it even hand? It felt too cold to be someone's hand though, unless…

_"Why didn't you turned back? You just left us alone."_

_"Why did you kept running? Why did you just left us to die."_

Dream refused to look back, he knew what will meet him once he face the voices behind him. He can already imagine it, dark hollow soulless eyes staring right back at him as if they were clutching his heart and could kill him within seconds. He stood still muttering to himself while pulling his hood down further to cover his face. None of it is real...

NONE OF IT IS REAL!

His name kept being called and darkness around him kept getting darker. He just wished all of it would just go away, he wishes the voices wouldn't come every single day to haunt him. His surroundings started shaking the voices became louder, his name ever repeating in the void.

"Dream."

"Dream?"

A sharp pain suddenly consumed his entire body, and he could faintly see the eyes of the monsters who took everything. Laughing as they plunged their swords deep down his heart.

* * *

He woke up with a sudden jolt, sending himself AND Michael into a screaming match out of shock. Everything felt like a blur for Michael one moment he just landed the jet and got up from his seat to wake dream up and the next his throat started hurting from screaming.

This screaming match went on for ten seconds until it ended with Michael violently coughing for his lost voice. Dream was the only one who came out of the screaming match with silence and a few heavy breaths, him and Michael exchanged stares even though it's impossible to tell because of Dream's mask.

Michael was still coughing when Dream said his next words as if he didn't just broke a few vocal chords "Um… Have we arrived?"

Throughout the entire wait Sykkuno had been nothing but anxious, even though he knows the jet will be right on time. The feeling of relief washed over him when he saw the jet finally landed from afar, but that smile turned into a frown when he heard muffled distant screams. The anxiousness came back when it all went silent. A part of him wanted to go and check but a part of him also told him to stay put. 

Luckily he didn't have to wait long enough because Dream got out of the Jet and that's where Sykkuno played his part as the guard waiting by the doors "Welcome Dream! The President awaits you."

"Nice to see you too Sykkuno!" Dream greeted before entering the building ready to face his duties. Meanwhile Sykkuno is feeling quite proud of himself for nailing the greeting "Oh hey Mike!" he greeted when he saw him walking by. Michael could only manage a nod before taking his post by the door, returning to his normal guard routine.

"Hey, Michael?" Sykkuno whispered yell and Michael hummed in response "Did you hear some screaming earlier?" the brunet asked and Michael with a very short and ragged response said in a raspy voice "It's nothing."

The sound of Dream's footsteps bounced off of the darken walls of the wooden hallway that leads to the lobby and then eventually the meeting room. He first entered the lobby unlike the eerie hallway Dream just walked through, the lobby actually felt more like a waiting room with great decor, almost feeling like it was home.

"Karl?" Dream said after noticing him sitting in one of seats with a water bottle in hand. Karl looked up when his name is called and smiled when he saw who it was "Oh hey Dream!" he whispered "What are you doing here? You know what happens if the president sees you here." Dream whispered back, after all no one else is allowed in the secret faction other than the leaders of servers like Hypixel and Hermitcraft.

Karl is one of the few people who knew about this faction but even then the president still doesn't want him around the server, especially the building.

"Jimmy was called in by the president for a meeting, something about an emergency and I came here as his secretary and don't worry about my safety, Jimmy talked to the president and he said it was okay for me to be here." Karl explained in whisper as to not attract the attention of the people at the other side of the door. The door that leads to the meeting room "Hmm, now that's odd." Dream commented before looking at the massive diamond doors. It's not everyday Mr. Beast gets to be called in an emergency meeting. Now he wonders what to expect from the president, probably more orders.

When he went inside he expected the long rectangular table to be filled with seated leaders, so it came as a surprise to him when he found the seats empty save for Jimmy sitting not too far from the president who sat at the end of the table, overlooking all of the leaders. With his assistant Lilypichu standing off to the side "Oh hey Dream!"

"Hello Jimmy."

Dream greeted the beast, catching the attention of the president who had his hands linked together in front of him a like a plotting disney villain. A smile made it's way across his face when he saw the sight of the man in a white smiley face mask covering his eyes but not his mouth, giving the president glimpses of Dream's expressions just a little.

"I see you've finally made it Dream. Welcome to the meeting."

"Likewise, President Disguised Toast."

Toast smirked at the title Dream referred to him by someone who had more power than him to the eyes of the foolish. Oh how he loved relishing in that power he holds. He watched as Dream took his seat just across from him "Am I early? It's not common for everyone to be late, especially during our annual meetings." he asked and Toast quickly clarified.

"Oh no Dream, you're right on time. You see the meeting that was supposed to take place this month was postponed to next week by yours truly."

"Really now?"

Toast nodded "Yep! I just didn't bother telling you because I actually planned on to talking to you about a few things."

"About what exactly?"

"You'll soon find out. Now, shall we start?"

"We may." Dream nodded making Toast glad, now he can finally resolve this situation for good.

"Now as you know, we hold a meeting in this server once a month to report about what's happening in each leaders server and if something bad happens to a server we find ways to solve the problem, correct?"

"Yeah, that's correct." Dream nonchalantly responded, not really caring much about what'll happen. It's the same case for Mr. Beast casually sipping his coffee that Lily had brought in, he just thought it was another case of a boring meeting.

"And those who are absent in the meetings are required to submit a written report about the events in their server, those are the policies correct Dream?"

"Yeah it is."

"And if I could recall you and Jimmy often can't make it to the meetings since you're both so busy. So naturally both of you rely on that policy to keep the reports updated—" Toast gestured something to Lily causing her to nod and walk away to another room "— and sometimes you and Beast submit your reports together right?"

"Um, I hate to interject on your evil monologuing President Toast but can you please just get to the point because I still have a video to record after this." 

As much as how slightly annoyed Toast is about Jimmy ruining his epic opening to a big reveal, especially since he's acting so chill about it with Dream trying to hold back his chuckles. That is until Toast reminded himself of what's to come next. Reminding himself that the tables could turn in a matter of seconds the moment Lily comes back.

"The point here is Beast that it's possible that the reports could've contain misleading or false information. Which is a violation of the policy and could lead to a very severe punishment." Toast pointed out before looking at Dream who was processing what he just said calmly and thoughtfully, a stark contrast to Jimmy's reaction, who tried to play the accusation calmly and chill but Toast knows what Jimmy is frantically thinking and oh boy is he loving it.


	2. Allegations

"Hm, don't you think that's such a hasty conclusion to come to President? Also what does Jimmy have to do with any of this?" Dream pointed out, trying to stall the situation and find out what Toast has up on his sleeve this time, while Jimmy kept asking "Yeah, why was I brought into this?"

"Oh I don't think it's hasty at all Dream and let me tell you Jimmy plays a really big role in this." Within a snap of his finger Lily came back holding a large stack of folders holding even more papers "Here you go Toast."

"Thank you Lily." Lily placed the stack on the desk before taking a step back "You see these you two." Toast made sure that they take a good look at those papers "These are the reports you had submitted for the past last month, now at first glance It may seem like generic reports reporting about all the good things that's happening in the server."

Dream remained silent, Toast couldn't see it but he knows Dream is staring at him very intensely "But sadly I was disappointed to find out that wasn't the case at all. For example four of Dream's reports were oddly signed by you Mr. Beast."

"Hey, can't you consider that I wrote that report for Dream. You know he's telling me what happened and I write them down and I accidently wrote my initials out of habit." Jimmy countered, standing from his chair and slamming his hands against the table making Dream intervene "Jimmy." he tried to get his attention but it wasn't enough.

"Secondly, it seems that my information dealer Yvonne has been doing her own research lately around the Dream SMP. According to her there's a group calling themselves butcher gang and what is this about Tommy leaving exile to work for Techno? I never recall reading such information in your report, Dream." Toast ignored what Jimmy had said, his focus was mainly on getting Dream to talk, to just admit that he was losing grasp of the power hold and he did.

Dream tried to speak but was stopped by Jimmy trying to deflect every single point the president made "President Toast, I've seen a lot of corrupted things you're citizens are capable of doing. Are you sure Yvonne is not just trolling you?"

"Jimmy, just stop it already." Dream said as a warning but it fell on deaf ears once again. It's bad enough Beast made it worse for him by talking back to Toast but it seemed like the president could care less about this and also stood up from his chair "Oh, I know this information is real Mr. Beast, because I VISITED THE SMP MYSELF AND WHAT DID I FIND?! A bunch of people defying you Dream!"

That was the statement that sent Dream spiraling down and tracking his previous steps but he made sure not show it. Toast was in the Dream SMP? When? How? How did he not know about this?! How come no one told him?

"Also, everyone will do as I say as long I give them the right amount of Diamonds and if they ever do their job poorly I'll see to it that they get the penalty they deserve." Toast added before sitting back down.

"… Ah, okay I really have no argument on that." Mr. Beast sat back down his chair defeated. How is he going to counter that? Dream mentally face palmed at this. Toast then brought his attention back to the speed runner.

"So what do you think Dream? Sounds like The Beast has confessed, what about you? Just tell me the truth Dream, did you or did you not falsify your reports?"

Dream remained silent, he looked at Toast, then turned to Jimmy before saying "I know where this conversation is headed and I don't want Jimmy to hear this."

"You make a good point. Mr. Beast you may take your leave." Toast said "Does that mean my punishment will come in later?" Jimmy replied.

"Yeah, I still have to think of one. Lily will send you a voice message later."

"Okay see ya later." Mr Beast dejectedly said while shimmy passing through the other chairs, occasionally bumping into them until he reached the door to leave but not before lightly patting Dream's shoulders as if to say 'Good luck'. Just when they heard the door close, Toast started "Well now that he's gone... What do you have to say for yourself? You know what comes next right?"

"You already know the answer Toast. Yes Jimmy helped falsify my reports. Yes I try to hide the existence of the butcher gang and Tommy's whereabouts and Yes I know you want answers as to why."

"See, it's not so hard to admit it Mr. Beast should really take a few examples from you, but why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I knew you'd eventually find out about my gimmick sooner or later. So what's the point in hiding it? Although I didn't really expected it to be this soon."

"Yeah, Jimmy made a slip up because the signature mishap was when I started getting sus."

"Hm.. Yeah, sure now do you want to know why I didn't tell you or not?"

"No no no you may continue..." Dream was a bit skeptical because he knows the moment any words comes out of his mouth Toast will try and downplay it "The reason I didn't tell you was because I already have it in control."

Toast stared back with his own skepticism visible in his face "Do you Dream? Do you really?"

"I do! You see this is the reason I didn't tell you because the moment something like this comes up you always get skeptical and you take matters in your hands. It's almost as if you don't believe I can do it. That's why I faked my reports, I can't have you always getting in the way of my plans. I can handle myself just fine Toast, you don't have to keep hovering and taking charge like I'm a kid."

Toast responded by giving a disappointed sigh "Dream you're misinterpreting my actions again. I'm just merely offering my help like I always do and yet you reject it so harshly."

"See, this is what I mean when—"

"And what do you mean that I don't believe in you Dream? Who was the one who help you up your feet? Who was the one who stood up for you when others put you down? Who was the one who took you in, raised you, cared for you because they believed you can grow and become a great leader! Tell me Dream! WHO?!"

Word after word it had become harder for Dream to talk back. Everything Toast had said was true, but Dream had been letting those words affect him for so long he's just had about enough of it. Toast needed to know some boundaries of what or who he has control over or not.

'So finally gather some courage and tell him that?!'

The speed runner scolded himself in his head. Dream took a deep breatheafter another session of Toast's constant guilt trip, trying to collect himself and calm himself down before laying it on Toast.

"President Toast! Listen I—"

"Is it because of them?"

"What?"

Dream was immediately cut off. Toast's voice had gotten from the sound of a cold self centered dictator to a broken numb man "Is it because of those friends of yours Dream? George and Sapnap you said their names were?"

"Leave them alone President Toast, this is just between you and me."

"So it is true... You'd rather listen to a bunch of monsters than the person who cares for you."

"M-monsters?" Dream was baffled by what Toast had just said about his friends.

"Have you already forgotten Dream? Do you really not care about your own well being enough to befriend those fiends? The descendents of the monsters who massacred your family."

All of a sudden the color fiery red started drowning his vision, the silence of the meeting room started sounding like the cries of a million people desperately getting to safety and avoiding the blades of the barbarians. Dream could only helplessly watch as the blood kept on staining the once lushes green grass. Corpses littered the soil of his home, with the barbarians standing over them like the dead bodies were nothing more than gold for their throne.

No, Dream can't think about this right now. George and Sapnap's family line has nothing to do with this conversation "President Toast, it's not what you think it is." he faintly started but Toast was having none of it.

"Don't lie to me Dream, you know how much I hate it when you do that. What are you trying to claim next, that your "friends" have nothing to do with any of this? They are literally going against you, much like what their ancestors did all those years ago. The blood of those monsters run in their veins Dream. You already saw it when they sided with the El rapids... How long are you going to be soft around them? Until they completely stab you in the back?"

Dream mentally cringed, so Toast knew about that too. Along with that knowledge another pile of questions started going arond Dream's head.

Was he wrong about befriending George, Sapnap, Bad and Ant? Was Toast right about them playing a big role in his downfall? Is he getting too soft around his enemies? Was he worng to think that his "friends" are different from their predcesors?

Are they even really his friends to begin with?

"Just face it Dream, you've fallen right under their trap. This is why I always fear sending you out there on your own. Your hidden kindness would always take over and it's people like your 'friends' ready to take advantage of you are always lingering, taking advantage of the power they hold over you. Now all they need to do is get rid of you when they get the chance." Toast finished, leaving Dream to digest everything on his own.

. . . . .

Dream's silence was the only answer Toast needed to be satisfied with his work, so with a final sigh he said "I think this meeting has come to it's end. Dream, you may take your leave now."

Dream snapped out of his daze, he opened his mouth to say something but what mostly came out were hesitance and silence. He had more to say to the president but he just couldn't find the words anymore. The confidence he had was shattered and he couldn't find the courage to build it up again. So with a final nod he took his leave, leaving Toast and Lily all alone.

"Do you need some coffee sir?" Lily asked

"No, just some water will be fine." Toast replied

"Very well, shall I also go on and prepare the voice message in regards to Mr. Beasts penalty?"

"No, that won't be necessary. Tell the Beast that his penalty has been waved."

"Wait so you're not going to punish him?"

Toast let out a chuckle at Lily's reaction "Of course not Lily, that's absurd. Just give him a call and inform him about his outcome, unless I'm not allowed to do that. Can I Lily?"

After muttering a few curse words here and there, Lily begrudgingly answered. Not that Toast needed one, the president just wanted an excuse to rub his power all over her face. "Yes, you can do whatever you want President, after all as you said before 'Rules don't apply to the higher ups.' "

"Exactly! Now c'mon, I believe our work here is done." After rolling her eyes, Lily and Toast left through another door out the building. Ready to begin another day at the offlinetv server with Toast, already planning his next steps because he knows sooner or later he'd a visitor come knocking on his door.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something—" Michael followed Sykkuno's gaze down t his scarf as Sykkuno delivered his next words "—Green!" the brunet finished. With nothing much else to do in their post they started playing a few rounds of eye spy and so far it's been nothing but dull but hey it's a good pass time.

"Hmm." Michael thought for a few seconds before answering "Is it your scarf?"

"Ding ding ding! Alright Michael your turn."

"Alright, I spy with my little eye—"

"I'M A GONER! TOAST IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD I JUST KNOW IT!"

The door slamming open caught both Michael and Sykkuno off guard and they quickly got into a fighting stance, before calming down when they realized it was just Mr. Beast who slammed the door open while Karl and Dream just calmly walked behind him.

"Jimmy calm down he's not gonna have your head."

Dream tried to calm him down with Karl even joining to help "Yeah, who knows maybe he'll just give you suspension!" the young secretary suggested. Although it did nothing but just fueled Mr. Beast's paranoia.

"A suspension? A Suspension?! Karl do you have any idea what kind of man Toast is when he's the president! Almost every single violation leads to the death penalty! I mean Dream, don't you remember when Xisuma stepped out of line?!"

"But didn't he just got a suspension though?" Dream replied, which was true Xisuma just ended up getting a two week suspension.

"Yeah, but the only reason he got off so easy was because he was the Vice president of the faction Dream! Now if you'll excuse I'll be spending the rest my day preparing for that call." Beast replied before walking off to the jet leaving Karl and Dream behind.

"Oh honk, Jimmy wait!" Karl immediately chaised the beast in to the jet, trying to find ways to calm him down and hope for the best. Meanwhile Dream stood quiet, still processing all the words Toast had told him.

"Um, should we say something?" Sykkuno whispered to Michael but he just shook his head before walking up to Dream and placing a hand on his shoulder "We should probably get going, all of us don't got all day you know."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Dream agreed and they both entered the jet. After time has passed the jet took off. The seats were filled with a frantic Jimmy, a concerned Karl and a silent and thoughtful Dream. He kept staring off into the distance and back at his gloved hands, trying to find the answers to the questions he asked himself before as he does this a realization came to mind.

Toast had won once again. He managed to get Dream to question his reality again but unlike in any other times Toast did this, Dream actually considered the president's words in a more deeper level than he usually go to. Even though he knew that those words were merely a ploy to get under his skin, he cannot deny the truth those words hold and this descent down the rabbit hole until he had reached his SMP.

With all of the recent things that's going on right now, Dream can't find himself to act his "normal" self to others, he can't find it within him to be the villain they saw him as right now. So he went to a place much farther than the kingdom he had come to known as home, all in a desire to see his fist ever 'Home'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
